


I can’t function so here’s the stories I made at 3

by Mystical_sunsets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is tired, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Funny, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Nico is gay, Percy is clueless, percabeth, solangelo, will is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_sunsets/pseuds/Mystical_sunsets
Summary: MULTIPLE STORYS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOKS! These are hopefully, supposed to be funny and uh hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. It’s not gay to kiss homie goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Nico: that’s why your shoes raggedy 
> 
> Leo: that’s why your sister dead
> 
> Nico:...
> 
> Leo: dead as hell, what shoes she got on?
> 
> So I made most of this at 3am and some at 2am and I barely edited this. I cry

“I wish Jason and I’s friendship was like Nico and Will’s,” Percy said to Annabeth out of nowhere. 

“I’m sorry?” Annabeth replied. They were in Percy’s cabin, cuddling. The statement had thrown Annabeth off, she didn’t know if Percy was just unintelligent or asking to break up because he’s gay. Either way she was confused. 

“Well, every night I see Will kiss Nico goodnight and sometimes Nico kisses Will. Then they walk off like nothing ever happened, I’m not saying that I wanna kiss Jason. I’m just saying it would be nice to be that comfortable with my friends,” Ah so he’s just unintelligent Annabeth thought. 

Sitting up, she looked Percy in his sea-like eyes. “Percy, you don’t want a relationship like theirs with Jason.”

“What? Why not?” 

Annabeth sighed and grabbed Percy's arm. “Come on,” she said. 

“Where are we going?” Percy asked, Annabeth didn't answer, instead she just dragged her boyfriend out of his cabin. 

(15 minutes before)

Nico heard a knock at the door, it could be 3 different people. It couldn’t be Hazel since she wasn’t at camp (and most likely wouldn’t knock). And it couldn’t be Percy since he just saw him with Annabeth. So there was only one other option. 

“Hi Nico!” He was right, Will Solace, his boyfriend. It wasn’t uncommon for Will to randomly show up at his cabin, but Nico wasn’t complaining. 

“Will,” Nico said letting the blond hair boy in. Will was just the right amount of attractive, he was pale but tan, muscular but skinny, and his blond hair which complimented his, well, everything. Sometimes Nico thought Will was all a part of his dream, that such an attractive boy didn’t exist, better yet like him of all people. The son of Hades, god of the underworld. 

“Nico,” Will said, drawing Nico out of his trance. Nico looked up at the boy who was standing in front of his door. “You’re thinking too much again,” Will walked in, setting his bag on the floor and walking over to Nico’s bed. 

“Sorry,” Nico said, walking over to Will and sitting down. 

“What were you thinking about?” Will said, rubbing Nico’s back. 

“Definitely NOT you,” Will just laughed making Nico blush. That was something Will could do, just by laughing he had the power to make the emotionless Nico Di Angelo blush. Such a powerful, dangerous power. 

“Whatever you say,” Will whispered to Nico, his hot breath hitting his ear. 

“Will,” Nico glared at the blond boy, Will just laughed again. 

Will grabbed Nico’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, a sloppy but synchronized kiss. Nico wrapped his arms around the latter, pulling him closer. Leaving no room for Uh Jesus? Well uh Zeus I guess is the better term? He pulled him closer and played with the bottom pieces of Will’s hair. Twirling the small blond pieces in between his fingers. Will flicked his tongue over the others bottom lip, deepening the kiss. 

“Annabeth!” Percy said, he stopped walking which made her turn around. 

“What?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?” He yelled, a few campers looked their way but not a lot seemed to pay attention to them. 

“Nico’s cabin, I’m pretty sure I saw Will go there a few minutes ago,” She said, grabbing Percy again. 

Nico sighed into the kiss, pulling Will in even closer. When suddenly the door flew open. 

“SEE!!!” Annabeth said, gesturing towards the two shocked males. 

“WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH?!?” Nico yelled letting go of Will. 

“Oh uh sorry, where you guys?” She stopped and looked at them. “Uh doing something?” 

“Yeah we were,” Will grumbled under his breath. 

“Sorry,” Annabeth rubbed the back of her neck. 

“wAIT YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!?!” Percy asked.


	2. “Wanna make out?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just wanted to shower, but when you have a sibling I guess it hard to shower with your partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROTECTIVE SIBLINGS PROTECTIVE SIBLINGS PROTECTIVE SIBLINGS- also sorry this one is short! I was in a trip with my friend for awhile so I rushed to make this story after the trip! As usual I didn’t edit this as much as I’d like!

Will walked into the training arena, only to find his boyfriend. Nico was training his ass off, slashing through countless dummies. Will found it endearing, he couldn’t help but stand and watch, smiling like an idiot.

Once Nico finished, he sensed a presence watching him. Spinning around he was greeted with the sight of a very bright smile. 

“Hey sunshine,” Will said, walking up to the black haired boy. Handing him a towel. 

“How long have you been here?” Nico asked, taking the towel. It was soft, and yellow. It must have been Will’s personal towel, it smelt like him too. 

“Only a few minutes,” Will walked over to a sword, picking it up and throwing it in the air. Letting it spin a few times before catching it. “I was going to train, but then I saw you here.” 

“Well, you can still train. Don’t let me stop you,” Nico sat the towel down and grabbed a water bottle. Wiping his mouth he turned to look at a grinning Will. “What?” He asked. 

“You’re hot,” Will said. This was new, Will never said this. It was always “cute, pretty” etc but never hot. “Wanna make out?” Will asked, pretty straightforward if you asked me. 

“Why not?” Nico shrugged, putting his water bottle down. 

“You’re gonna have to shower first,” Will said, seizing up the sweaty male. 

“Hazel are you sure this is okay?” Frank asked, hesitantly walking over to his girlfriend who sat on the bed. 

“It’s fine! Nico is training right now and I’m sure he won’t say anything if he walks in. Will and him do this all the time!” Hazel reassured Frank. 

“Ok well if Nico and Will do it, then I guess it’s okay,” Frank walked over to Hazel and sat right next to her. 

“Uh Frank,” Hazel asked. “Could you go put it on?” 

“Oh right!” Frank got up and walked to the other side of the room. When he was done he walked back to sit next to Hazel. 

“So what are we watching?” Hazel rested her head on Franks shoulder, intertwining their hands. 

“Uh actually don’t know, I just found it in Nico’s collections of movies. It’s called ‘When We First Met’” Frank said. 

Halfway into the movie, they heard muffled talking outside of the cabin. Quickly they turned off the film in hopes of not getting caught. When the door finally opened they went completely still. 

Once they walked into the cabin and closed the door, Nico lurched up to Will. Stealing a kiss. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, carding his fingers through Will’s hair. Will held the bottom of Nico’s back, keeping him steady as Nico attacked Will’s lips. 

“You really should shower, you smell,” Will pulled away, Nico let out a small whine at the loss of contact. 

“I was hoping we could do that together, Solace,” Nico smirked, pulling at the hem of Will’s shirt pulling him into another kiss. 

“Do you think we should tell them we’re here?” Frank said, quite loudly in fact. 

“Frank!” Hazel pushed her boyfriend, trying not to laugh. 

“Oh hey,” Will said oh so casually. Nico groaned pushing his face into Will’s chest. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Nico asked, going into big brother mode. He backed away from Will, his boyfriend definitely found it very attractive when the latter became protective of his younger sister. 

“We were just watching a movie!” Frank said defensively. Hazel sighed, fanning her face. 

“What were you two planning to do?” She asked, calming herself down. 

Nico sputtered a bunch of words that didn’t make sense. “Take a shower,” Will answered for him, a huge grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized so far each of my stories have had to do solangelo, damn

**Author's Note:**

> Also when I posted this it was Christmas so merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Also this is a short story, boo!


End file.
